24fandomcom-20200223-history
Recurring characters
This is a list of recurring characters on 24 appearing in at least three episodes. If you cannot find a character or cast member, please look in the Main Characters, Guest Characters or Characters by groups sections. Season 1 * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida - 23 episodes * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer - 22 episodes * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen - 18 episodes * Zeljko Ivanek as Andre Drazen - 15 episodes * Michael Massee as Ira Gaines - 12 episodes * Xander Berkeley as George Mason - 12 episodes * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll/"Alan York" - 11 episodes * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick - 11 episodes * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer - 10 episodes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce - 9 episodes * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks - 8 episodes * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman - 8 episodes * Misha Collins as Alexis Drazen - 7 episodes * Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green - 6 episodes * Navi Rawat as Melanie - 6 episodes * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts - 6 episodes * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer - 6 episodes * Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli Stram - 6 episodes * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York - 6 episodes * Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen - 5 episodes * Rudolf Martin as Martin Belkin/Jonathan - 4 episodes * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley - 4 episodes * Henri Lubatti as Jovan Myovic - 4 episodes * Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash - 4 episodes * Vincent Angell as Dr. Phil Parslow - 4 episodes * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chapelle - 3 episodes * Mia Kirshner as Mandy - 3 episodes Season 2 * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler - 24 episodes * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick - 19 episodes * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge - 18 episodes * Laura Harris as Marie Warner - 14 episodes * John Terry as Bob Warner - 12 episodes * Phillip Rhys as Reza Naiyeer - 10 episodes * Harris Yulin as Roger Stanton (uncredited) - 9 episodes * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker - 8 episodes * Skye McCole Bartusiak as Megan Matheson - 8 episodes * Billy Burke as Gary Matheson - 7 episodes * Innis Casey as Miguel - 7 episodes * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusuf Auda - 6 episodes * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chapelle - 6 episodes * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers - 6 episodes * Francesco Quinn as Syed Ali - 5 episodes * Tamlyn Tomita as Jenny Dodge - 5 episodes * John Eddins as Agent Richards - 5 episodes * Sara Gilbert as Paula Schaeffer - 5 episodes * Tobin Bell as Peter Kingsley - 4 episodes * Tracy Middendorf as Carla Matheson - 4 episodes * Marc Casabani as Omar - 4 episodes * Timothy Carhart as Eric Rayburn - 4 episodes * Gregg Henry as Jonathan Wallace - 4 episodes * Michael Holden as Ron Wieland - 4 episodes * Jim Abele as Ralph Burton - 3 episodes * Al Sapienza as Paul Koplin - 3 episodes * Kevin Dillon as Lonnie McRae - 3 episodes * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce - 3 episodes Season 3 * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian - 24 episodes * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer - 24 episodes * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman - 23 episodes * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle - 14 episodes * Jesse Borrego as Gael Ortega - 14 episodes * Vincent Laresca as Hector Salazar - 12 episodes * Joaquim de Almeida as Ramon Salazar - 12 episodes * Vanessa Ferlito as Claudia - 11 episodes * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer - 10 episodes * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders - 10 episodes * Greg Ellis as Michael Amador - 9 episodes * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce - 9 episodes * Wendy Crewson as Dr. Anne Packard - 8 episodes * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken - 7 episodes * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler - 6 episodes * Christina Chang as Sunny Macer - 6 episodes * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers - 6 episodes * Riley Smith as Kyle Singer - 6 episodes * Jamie McShane as Gerry Whitehorn - 6 episodes * Lothaire Bluteau as Marcus Alvers - 5 episodes * Andrea Thompson as Nicole Duncan - 5 episodes * Agnes Bruckner as Linda - 5 episodes * Josh Cruze as Oriol - 5 episodes * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders - 5 episodes * Julian Rodriguez as Sergio - 5 episodes * Albert Hall as Alan Milliken - 4 episodes * Joe D'Angerio as Osterlind - 4 episodes * Doug Savant as Craig Phillips - 4 episodes * Lucinda Jenney as Helen Singer - 4 episodes * Carlos Gomez as Luis Annicon - 3 episodes * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker - 3 episodes * Maria del Mar as Rachel Forrester - 3 episodes * Conor O'Farrell as Ted Packard - 3 episodes Season 4 * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles - 24 episodes * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida - 18 episodes * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan - 17 episodes * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian - 16 episodes * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler - 13 episodes * Geoff Pierson as President John Keeler - 13 episodes * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz - 12 episodes * Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz - 12 episodes * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz - 10 episodes * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan - 10 episodes * James Frain as Paul Raines - 10 episodes * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle - 9 episodes * Gregory Itzin as Vice President/President Charles Logan - 9 episodes * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick - 8 episodes * Logan Marshall-Green as Richard Heller - 7 episodes * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor - 7 episodes * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer - 6 episodes * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson - 5 episodes * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings - 5 episodes * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll - 5 episodes * Anil Kumar as Kalil Hasan - 5 episodes * Tony Plana as Omar - 5 episodes * Ned Vaughn as Mitch Anderson - 4 episodes * Leighton Meester as Debbie Pendleton - 4 episodes * Robert Cicchini as Howard Bern - 3 episodes * Mia Kirshner as Mandy - 3 episodes * Lukas Haas as Andrew Paige - 3 episodes Season 5 * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick - 21 episodes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce - 15 episodes * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes - 12 episodes * Julian Sands as Vladimir Bierko - 11 episodes * Peter Weller as Christopher Henderson - 11 episodes * Sandrine Holt as Evelyn Martin - 10 episodes * Sean Astin as Lynn McGill - 10 episodes * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian - 10 episodes * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings - 7 episodes * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer - 7 episodes * Robert Maffia as Andrei - 6 episodes * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Erwich - 6 episodes * Ray Wise as Vice President Hal Gardner - 6 episodes * Brady Corbet as Derek Huxley - 6 episodes * Connie Britton as Diane Huxley - 6 episodes * Geraint Wyn Davies as James Nathanson - 6 episodes * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov - 6 episodes * Jonah Lotan as Spenser Wolff - 6 episodes * Tracy Howe as Justin Adams - 5 episodes * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer - 5 episodes * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown - 5 episodes * Kate Mara as Shari Rothenberg - 5 episodes * Kathleen Gati as Anya Suvarov - 5 episodes * Jenny Levine as Valerie Harris - 4 episodes * Alex Kuznetsov as Ostroff - 4 episodes * Danielle Burgio as Carrie Bendis - 3 episodes * David Dayan Fisher as Anton Beresch - 3 episodes * Martin Papazian as Rick Burke - 3 episodes * William Devane as James Heller - 3 episodes * Penny Balfour as Jenny McGill - 3 episodes * Stana Katic as Collette Stenger - 3 episodes Multiple seasons These characters recurred in multiple seasons. Not counted are any episodes that featured the character as a series regular. * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick - 59 episodes (1,2,4,5) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida - 41 episodes (1,4) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian - 40 episodes (3,4) * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce - 39 episodes (1,2,3,4,5,6) * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler - 38 episodes (2,4,5) * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer - 32 episodes (1,3) * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer - 31 episodes (3,5) * Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle - 24 episodes (1,2,3) * Geoff Pierson as John Keeler - 18 episodes (3,4) * Gregory Itzin as Charles Logan - 13 episodes (4,6) * Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer - 13 episodes (1,2) * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi - 12 episodes (4,5,6) * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers - 12 episodes (2,3) * Nick Jameson as Yuri Suvarov - 12 episodes (5,6) * Daniel Dae Kim as Agent Tom Baker - 11 episodes (2,3) * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer - 11 episodes (5,6) * John Allen Nelson as Walt Cummings - 11 episodes (4,5) * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Dr. Marc Besson - 8 episodes (4,5) * Alan Dale as Vice President Jim Prescott - 8 episodes (2,3) * Mia Kirshner as Mandy - 7 episodes (1,2,4) * William Devane as James Heller - 5 episodes (5,6) * Matt Salinger as Mark Kanar - 2 episodes (3,4) Category:Lists